An electronic control module is well known in the industry for collecting and processing data relevant, and often critical, to proper machine operation. Such data may include, for example, engine speed, fuel/air mixture, temperature, and various other parameters. The data, after collected and processed, can be used to evaluate the performance of the machine and, more specifically, the engine.
More recently, with the implementation of emission control requirements, electronic control modules are commonly used to facilitate more efficient operation of the engine by affecting control decisions based on the data it has collected and processed. These sophisticated electronic control modules consist of central processing units and assorted inputs and outputs dedicated to controlling various components within the engine subsystem of a machine.
The desire to provide such precise control to various other subsystems of a machine has led to the implementation of multiple electronic control modules. For example, it may be desirable to utilize an electronic control module to control the engine of the machine and another electronic control module to control the drive system of the machine. The central processing unit of each electronic control module may be provided with software that is specific to the tasks carried out by each electronic control module. The multiple electronic control modules may be interconnected via a communications line, such as, for example, a database to utilize information from, or pass information to, the various subsystems. In addition, a electronic control module may be provided to control the functions and interactions of the various other electronic control modules.
Although there is a great benefit to utilizing more than one electronic control module, multiple electronic control modules cause a significant power draw on the machine. When the engine is off and the battery is not being continuously charged, the quiescent power draw from each electronic control module may range in some example known designs from about 10 to 15 milliamps. In machines utilizing multiple electronic control modules, this quiescent power draw becomes significant. If the engine has not been started for a period of time, and therefore the battery recharged, the power draw may deplete the battery and an operator may be unable to start the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,995 teaches a monitoring system for a vehicle, wherein the vehicle has been placed in a sleep mode. Specifically, the monitoring system scans the various subsystems at a predetermined time interval for wake-up signals and when no wake-signals are detected the time interval between scans is increased. This results in a decreased power draw from the monitoring system when the vehicle is placed in a sleep mode. This reference does not, however, contemplate decreasing the quiescent power draw from the various subsystems of the vehicle.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.